Viaje al pasado
by Scar Prime-Chan
Summary: 11 chicos viajan al pasado para conocer como eran sus padres en el pasado


**hola les traigo la nueva historia reescrita por 3 ves de nuevo y espero que le guste, la quise rescribir ptra vez porque faltaba algo y no me gusto como quedo a si que la volví a reescribí por 3 vez**

 **quiere agradecer a mi beta Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho por ayudarme gracias amiga :D**

* * *

 _Capitulo Único_

 **VIAJE AL PASADO**

Era una noche de lo más normal en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, en el comedor se escuchaban los gritos de los Gryffindor, las risas de Ravenclaw, las charlas de Hufflepuff y las risas aunque un poco más silenciosa de Slytherin. Este era un buen día, las clases se había suspendido por mandato del Director de Albus Dumbledore, mejor conocido para algunos, como "el viejo loco come caramelos", todos los alumnos estaban felices de que las clases se suspendieran, todos estaban disfrutando su día libre incluyendo los maestros.

Todos estaban tranquilo en Hogwarts pero dentro de poco la tranquilidad se les iba a acabar, ellos pensaban que sería un lindo y normal día en Hogwarts, pero dentro de poco ya no lo sería, NADA sería igual dentro de poco.

Mientras hablaban y reían, una luz blanca rodeo todo el gran comedor haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos por la intensidad de dicha luz dejándolos ciegos por unos momentos, cuando la luz desapareció, en el medio del comedor, habían 11 jóvenes con uniformes de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff; todos en el comedor estaban impresionados, los extraños tenían las ropas sucias y sus cabellos llenos de cenizas ¿Qué les paso? ¿Quiénes son? Fueron las preguntas que todos, en el comedor se hicieron.

\- ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS! ¡RONALD, ALEX! - dijo un chico furioso y vestido de Slytherin gritando a dos que estaban vestidos como Gryffindor´s – ¡LOS DOS TENIAN QUE ENTRAR Y MEZCLAR INGREDIENTES COMO LOCOS! ¡!¡Y TU ESTUPIDO, LIAM, TENIAS QUE ROBAR, UN ESTUPIDO ARTEFACTO QUE NO SABES QUE COÑO ES! – grito la pequeña figura lanzándose a pegar al tercer nombrado, bueno gritado.

\- No es para tanto hur... - dijo pero no termino de decir la palabra por que el Slytherin se lanzó a golpearlo

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Que el profesor Dumbledore no se puede enterar – por lo que escucharon era una Chica la que hablo, otro joven vestido de pirata intento detener la escena que pasaba enfrente y mientras, también intentaba quitar al chico que quería matar al otro– no es el lugar y el momento que ustedes dos estén peleando si tus padres o el director Dumbledore se enteran de lo que paso de… – la chica fue interrumpida por una voz conocida, la de cierto viejo come caramelos

\- ¿Qué, es lo que no puedo enterarme? - pregunto el profesor Dumbledore riendo y asustando a los 11 jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar su voz y la cara que pusieron, era para recuadro, pues todos habían palidecido y sus ojos se estaba saliendo de la impresión.

\- ¡ESTAMOS ACABADO AHORA SI NOS MANDARAN A AZKABAN, O MUCHO PEOR NOS DEJARAN EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA! – hablo un chico alto y de un buen cuerpo, que por culpa de las cenizas que traía en su cima, no se podía ver bien su rostro ni cabello, pero los presentes presentían y miraban que el joven alto era un pelirrojo

\- ¡CALLATE RONALD! – grito la chica de hace rato

\- ¡Pero Mione! – intento calmar a la chica pero no funciono porque esta le pego en la cabeza

\- P…Profesor, no…nosotros podemos explicar esto - dijo el único Hufflepuff dentro de los desconocidos, el chico que hablo era alto, media casi dos metros

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo aparecieron aquí? - dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa - por lo visto son de Hogwarts, pero yo nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida- dijo el viejo loco viendo sus uniformes

\- ¿Cómo que, quiénes somos? Usted debe saber quiénes somos mejor dicho usted sabe quiénes somos - dijo un Gryffindor de ojos verdes nervioso, era el único Gryffindor que tenía la vestimenta de pirata

\- No, no lo sé - dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa – así que perdone joven pero yo, jamás lo había visto – dijo sonriente mientras se comía un caramelo de limón dándoles a ver que sabía más de lo que decía

\- Esto es demasiado raro, ¿ustedes qué creen?- dijo un pelinegro con aire de gala que miraba al viejo loco

\- Es muy raro – una Pelinegra miraba al director

\- Es bastante raro – hablo un chico de cabello marrón

\- Chicos miren – el ojiverde hablo a sus amigos y señalo a todo el comedor que los miraban sorprendidos

\- Esto no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un sueño – la castaña se puso nerviosa

\- Estamos muertos y esto, es el infierno mismo – dijo una chica pequeña que estaba al lado del gigante de dos metros

\- Di…Director nos puede decir ¿Qué año es este? - dijo el pelinegro que estaba tranquilo

\- 1977, jovencitos - dijo sonriendo

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER ESTAMOS EN EL PASADO! – gritaron todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes menos la del director

Los recién llegados estaban impresionados, sabían el cómo habían llegado hay, todo culpa de un artefacto del padre del ojiverde y también era culpa de alguien

\- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA SUYA! ¡MALDITOS SEAN LIAM Y ALEX! – grito el chico de ojos grises, todos en el comedor pensaba que "Alex y Liam" eran los culpables de todo y sospechaban que no saldrían bien librados.

\- Cálmate Draco, no te exaltes que te saldrán arrugas, además sabes que gritándoles no ganaremos nada, porque mejor no los matamos y escondemos sus cuerpos en el bosque prohibido – dijo una chica de cabello negro y puso una sonrisa que asusto a los dos Gryffindor que corrieron a esconderse detrás del chico vestido de pirata, el cual solo sonreía.

\- No digas tonterías a mí no me saldrán arrugas, acaso no sabes que la perfección en mi jamás será dañada – respondió el tan llamado Draco mientras conjuraba un espejo y se revisaba la cara, sacando una gotita en la nuca a todos los presentes y haciendo que los Slytherins sentados sonrieran porque les recordaba a uno de los suyos, mientras este los ignoraba.

\- Dejando eso de lado, yo te apoyo matemos a Liam y Alex – dijo un Slytherin que estaba al lado del pelirrojo

\- Tienes razón - dijo Draco y los tres se miraron sonriendo con malicia - y ya sé cómo matarlo - dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa lobuna que a los merodeadores se les hizo conocida

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?! Dejen de estar planeando asesinatos ¿Acaso no saben en lo que estamos metidos? Si lo de nuestro tiempo se enteran nos ira mal y si no recuerdan, el papa de Harry nos puede meter en Azkaban - dijo la chica y todos se pusieron más pálidos de lo normal y era verdad, ellos recuerdan que el papa de Harry cuando se enoja da mucho miedo – o peor aún nos dejan en una isla desierta o nos EXPULSARAN – grito Mione lo último está nerviosa

\- Creo que Mione debe ordenar sus prioridades y no debería de estar gritando como una loca o reclamando - dijo Ron mirando a su amiga

\- Esto es parecido a algo, como si fuera un dejà vu - dijo el chico de ojos verdes rascándose la cabeza

\- ¡Cállense! - dijo la chica enojada

\- Bueno, bueno jovencitos, no hay nada que decir - dijo el director - sería muy descortés de su parte que no se presentaran primero, como ustedes me conocen y yo no tengo el placer de conocerlos "aun" - dijo el viejo loco a los jóvenes "ese viejo es un maldito" pensaron los chicos del futuro más específicamente los Slytherin y el chico de Hufflepuff

\- Director ¿no cree que habrá problemas? - dijo el gigante de dos metros mirando a Dumbledore

\- Claro que no, adelante - dijo el director, los 11 jóvenes sabían que no podía discutir con el viejo loco. Así que los recién llegados suspiraron y se miraron entre ellos, sabían más que bien que no podía ganarle al viejo loco, lo hacían por las buenas o por las malas, solo esperaban que a sus padres no les diera un infarto. Todos asistieron pero no dijeron nada, el comedor estaba en silencio ya que querían saber quiénes eran los jóvenes que llegaron, serán chismosos.

\- Bien, voy primero. Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, mi casa es Gryffindor y soy hija de Muggles - dijo la chica que tenía el cabello marón y ojos del mismo color, algunos chicos la miraron con deseo, "aunque sea hija de Muggles es muy linda" pensaron los chicos que miraban a Hermione con deseo aunque esta no le hizo caso. Harry sabía que la presentación de su amiga no iba a dar un impacto como lo que va a venir

\- Draquito, ahora vienes tu – el pelirrojo se burló de Draco, que le mando una mirada furiosa, él no era débil ni cobarde, así que rezaba a Merlín que a sus papas no les de un infarto cuando supieran su nombre

\- "Que no les dé un infarto a mis padres, por favor, por favor" - pensó el rubio- Hola mi nombre es Draco – suspiro resignado y vio a la mesa de Slytherin mirando a cierto rubio que le dé decía con la mirada "mira niñito tú no sabes nada y yo lo es todo porque soy el gran Lucius Malfoy así que piérdete"– Soy Slytherin y mi papa es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy II.

Todos en el comedor rápidamente voltearon a ver a Lucius, que estaba sorprendido y tenía la boca abierta por la impresión, veían simultáneamente de Draco a Lucius, aún no creía que el Príncipe de Slytherin tenga un hijo, era de no creer y cierto castaño de ojos color miel, miraba con mucha tristeza a Lucius

\- ¿Cómo que eres hijo de Malfoy, si tu cabello es negro? – pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw miro a Draco, el cual solo bufo

\- Estúpido, Ravenclaw tenías que ser, haces estúpidas preguntas, ya hasta se están pareciendo a los tarados de Gryffindor, y mi cabello no es negro es rubio si no te diste cuenta, idiota, estoy cubierto de ceniza y no sé qué otras porquerías más – "esa lengua venenosa, en efecto es hijo de Malfoy, solo esa lengua peligros y mortífera les pertenece a los Malfoy", todos los que estaban en el comedor pensaba lo mismo y los de futuro negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su amigo/compañero/amante secreto. Draco bufo por las mirada que le daba a su papa, pero los muy tontos se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa puso una sonrisa, marca patentada Malfoy – idiotas descerebrados dejad de ver a mi papa como si fuera un conejo, mi queridísimo papa es muy muy feliz con mi padre – miro a la mesa de Gryffindor pero más específico, a cierto castaño – Mi nombre completo es Draco Lucius Malfoy-Lupin – los presentes se quedaron petrificados como si les hubiera lanzado un Avada – mi papa es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y mi PADRE es Remus John Lupin – hizo una pose con su sonrisa marca Malfoy

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO ESO FUE A PASAR?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TE CASASTE CON MALFOY, LUNATICO?! - gritaba un Sirius exaltado mirando a Remus

\- Sirius cálmate – dijo al ver a su amigo que no se calmaba – me case con Lucius – susurro viendo a Lucius que aún seguía en Shock

\- ¿CÓMO ME DICES QUE ME CALME LUNATICO?! UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGO SE CASO CON UNA SERPIENTE Y PEOR AUN CON EL PRINCIPE DE LAS SERPIENTES – Sirius señalo a Lucius

\- No es una broma ¿verdad? - pregunto Lucius mirando a Draco, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar

\- No papa, estas felizmente casado con padre - dijo mirando a Remus que se quedó con la boca abierta

\- ¿Cómo nos enamoramos? – pregunto Remus a su hijo

\- Eso es un misterio, tío Sev dice que fue raro, el cómo los dos se enamoraron – dijo Draco con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Tío Sev? - dijo Remus confundido y se giró a la mesa de Slytherin, para ver al Slytherin que tenía puesto ropa de pirata y que miraba a Draco sorprendido

\- Así es, mi padrino es Severus - dijo Draco señalando al pelinegro que había dejado de comer a ver lo que dijo Draco

Lucius se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y fue hacia donde Remus, se acercó a él y Remus hizo lo mismo

\- Si es nuestro destino estar juntos, lo acepto - dijo Lucius y todo lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas

\- Lucius ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso ¿estas enfermo? Tu nunca dirías algo así - dijo Regulus Black mirando a su amigo

\- No, nunca mentiría en algo así, además yo siempre eh estado enamorado de Lupin, desde hace mucho tiempo quería buscar la manera de acercarme a él - dijo Lucius a su amigo

\- Es ¿Es enserio Malfoy? pensé que me odiabas - dijo Remus mirando a Lucius

\- Claro que no te odio, como dije tú me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo Lucius a Remus que se acercó a Lucius dándole un beso en los labios, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la demostración, pero dos personas en especial que hasta se desmallaron y esos fueron: Sirius Orion Black, James Potter y Peter Petigrew (este solo quedo en shock) Lily al ver esto negó con la cabeza agarro un vaso de agua haciendo que los dos despertaran

\- Gracias a dios todo fue un sueño – suspiro Sirius miro donde estaba su amigo Remus que abrazaba a Lucius

\- ¡NOOOOOO! NO FUE UN SUEÑO AHHHHH QUE HORROR PORQUE! – grito James asustado

\- ¡¿PORQUE EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL? AHORE TENDRE PESADILLAS, YA AHORA NADA SERA IGUAL! – Sirius todos miraron a los dos Gryffindor's que estaba exagerando, Lily fue donde estaban los dos idiotas y les pego en la cabeza para que se callaran

\- USTEDES IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO CALLENSE YA, QUE ME VAN A PRODUCIR DOLOR DE CABEZA – grito Lily enojada mirando a ambos que se callaron y se sentaron, ya que sabían que si la hacían enojar aún más no saldrían bien parados, y no gracias a ellos les agradaba su "amiguito"

Cuando por fin todos se calmaron, más por temor a la pelirroja que otra cosa, los jóvenes del futuro decidieron continuar con su presentación. Y ahora era el turno de un joven alto bien parecido y vestido con la túnica de Hufflepuff

\- Hola, soy Rabastan II Lestrange soy Hufflepuff – todos miraron a Rabastan que abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sorprendido

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito sorprendido – ¡un hijo mío nunca sería un Hufflepuff! – miro a su hijo del futuro que sonrió

\- Padre acaso prefieres ¿que esté en Gryffindor? – pregunto a su padre

\- … felicidades por tu casa – le respondió - Prefiero mil veces que este en Hufflepuff que en esa casa estúpida llena de Leones – termino y sintió la mirada que le daba los leones la cual simplemente ignoro

\- Papa, mama está en Gryffindor - soltó Rabastan II sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito el comedor sorprendido no podían creer que un Slytherin con un Gryffindor, bueno dos "es que acaso solo se unen esas casas"

\- Sí, mi madre es la hermosa e inteligente Lily Evans – miro a su madre que abrió la boca sorprendida – y papa estas felizmente casado con mama, ah casi me olvida tienen dos hijos más, mis hermanos menores – miro a su padre que lo único que hizo como buen Slytherin…se desmayó. Rabastan II fue corriendo junto a su madre para ayudar a su padre

\- LILY TU TAMBIAN, AHORA ME DIRA QUE JAMES SE CASO CON RIDDLE – se escuchó el sarcasmo en su voz, Lily no dijo nada y ayudo a su hijo a que Rabastan despertara en realidad Lily no estaba molesta, está feliz nadie sabe que Lily está enamorada de Rabastan así que no le importa tener un hijo con él, Rabastan II agarro un vaso de agua y se lo hecho a su padre para que despertara

\- Callarte Black - Sirius se cayó no podía creer que Remus se casó con la serpiente albina y ahora Lily se casa con Rabastan

\- No me lo puedo creer, que falta, ahora me van a decir que James se casó con el idiota de Riddle – soltó con sarcasmo Sirius mirando a James que se sonrojo

\- Se equivoca señor Black – Hermione miro al Black que la miro

\- Un gusto me llamo Liam Bill Potter-Black – saludo el chico sonriendo

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE?! – grito todo el comedor y los Black, todos los fans de los Black estaban triste James Potter le quito a un Black, Tom miraba a su novio que estaba sorprendido y no solo era el, eran todo el comedor que estaba sorprendidos

\- Mi padre es James Potter y mi papa es Regulus Black – le dedico una sonrisa a sus padres – soy el mayor de dos hermanos y voy a Gryffindor – vio cómo su papa miro a Tom Riddle que lo miraba a él estaba sorprendido

\- ¡CORNAMENTA COMO QUE TE CASASTE CON MI HERMANO Y AUN MÁS TIENEN UN HIJO! – grito Sirius mirando a James que miraba a Regulus y pasaba su mirada a Liam

\- Pero, pero yo amo a Tom cómo es posible que me case con el hermano de Sirius – chillo James mirando a Liam – como es posible que me haya casado con el hermano de Sirius – miro a su hijo que se escogió de hombro

\- No puedo contarles nada de como ustedes dos terminaron juntos lo que si diré es que padre lastimo mucho a papa – Liam fue donde Regulus y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Tus hermanos son Gryffindor? – pregunto a su hijo mayor que negó con la cabeza

\- No papa, mis hermanos van a Slytherin – Regulus suspiro de alivio al saber que al menos dos de sus hijos iban a su casa

\- Venimos nosotros – el pelirrojo suspiro – un gusto soy Ronald Bilius Weasley-Nott – el pelirrojo se presento

\- Soy Theodore Weasley-Nott nuestros padres son Arthur Weasley e Ethan Nott – soy Slytherin y mi Hermano es Gryffindor – señalo al pelirrojo

\- ¿QUÉ?! ¡ARTHUR COMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME! – se escuchó una voz enojada y era Molly Prewett

\- ¿TRAICIONARTE?! ¡PERO SI TU Y YO NUNCA TUVIMOS NADA PREWETT! – Arthur miro enojado a Molly que estaba furiosa

\- Como les decíamos nuestro padres son Arthur y Ethan y en total somo 8 – continuo el pelinegro ignorando a Prewett

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE?! – exclamaron todo a la vez viendo a Ethan y a Arthur que estaban sonrojados

\- Si el mayor William mejor conocido como Bill, seguido de Charles conocido como Charlie, viene después Percival pero le decimos Percy, después viene los gemelos Fred y George, después vinimos Theodore y yo que somos gemelos pero nacimos en bolsa diferente y la más pequeña es Ginevra pero le decimos Ginny – Ron miro a sus padres

\- Ustedes quieren formar un equipo de Quiddicth o que – James miro a ambos que estaban rojos como un tomate

\- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESTES CON UN SLYTHERIN ARTHUR – grito Molly furiosa y todos vieron que Molly cayó al suelo desmayada y vieron a Severus con la varita alzada

\- ¿Qué? Ya estaba harto de escucharla gritar, menos mal que el idiota de Weasley no se casó con esa loca, porque si no iba a sufrir y mucho – Severus guardo la varita se cruzó de brazos, todos le dieron la razón al Slytherin Pirata menos mal que Arthur no se casó con esa loca de Prewett

\- ¿No vas a decir nada Sirius? – Remus miro a su amigo que negó con la cabeza demasiado sorprendido para siquiera decir algo

\- Me llamo Alex Orion Black-Urley – dijo el chico de cabello negros y ojos color grises

\- ¿QUEEEEE?! – volvieron a gritar todo el comedor y miraron a los Black de nuevo ahora ya nadie tenía oportunidad con los Black todos se lo están robando

\- Mi padre es Sirius Orion Black y mi papa es Sam Urley – dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos que voltearon a ver a Sirius y a un Gryffindor que estaba vestido de pirata – voy a Slytherin y tengo una hermana que va a Gryffindor – se escuchó un ruido y todos voltearon a ver a un Sirius Black desmayado en el suelo

\- Vaya querido Sam felicidades te casaste con ese chucho – Severus miro a su amigo que no podía creerlo, Lily agarro un jarrón de agua y se le hecho a Sirius que se despertó

\- LILY DEJA YA DE DESPERTARME ASÍ, QUE ME DARÁ UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN – grito Sirius a la Gryffindor

\- ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE HACER EL IDIOTA Y COMPÓRTATE QUE ESTAS FRENTE A TUS HIJOS! – regaño la pelirroja

\- Tks, por lo que veo el casarte con un Slytherin está haciéndote mala – Lily miro mal a Sirius y esta le pago en la cabeza

\- Acaso dijiste algo – pregunto mirando furiosa al pelinegro que solo negó con la cabeza, no gracias no quería morir

\- Tsk. Al menos no me quede con un Slytherin – suspiro Sirius feliz sus amigos lo miraron mal

\- Pero, veras padre, tu tuviste interesado en un Slytherin pero no te declaraste porque el ya salía con alguien más – Alex se cruzó de brazos mirando divertido a su padre

\- ¿Eres como Sirius verdad? – pregunto Sam a su hijo que negó con la cabeza

\- No papa, no soy como padre, soy como tú, pero mi hermana si es como padre siempre haciendo bromas y buscando problemas – Sam negó con la cabeza suspirando resignado

Los del futuro veían a los del pasado/presente y sonreían aún faltaba muchas presentaciones más pero la principal era el ojiverde.

\- Todos se van a sorprender cuando sepan quiénes son los padres de cuatro ojos – Draco señalo a Harry que lo miro

\- Cállate Malfoy – Harry miro mal al Slytherin

\- Ya quiero ver la cara sorprendida de tus padres cuando se enteren que quedaste a Gryffindor - Draco puso una sonrisa de lado haciendo palidecer al ojiverde, a él no le preocupaba mucho su papa, bueno si pero no tanto, más era su padre, que cuando se enojaba sus ojos se volvían rojos y parecía un demonio

Por merlín y todos los dioses que a mis Padres no les de un infarto cuando les diga quién soy – suspiro el oji verde rezando a Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Merlín y a todos los demás

– Buenas tardes a todos mi nombre es Harrynson Tobías Riddle-Snape pero todos me dicen Harry, soy el mayor de 5 hermanos – se presentó en el joven sorprendiendo a todos en el comedor

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – el grito se escuchó de nuevo por todo el mundo mágico

\- Uf…Como escucharon, mis papa es Severus Tobías Snape Prince y mi padre es Tom Marvolo Riddle – les dedico una sonrisa a sus dos padres que estaban sin hablas

\- TOM COMO TE ATREVISTE A TRAICIONARME Y PEOR AUN TENER UN HIJO CON SNIVELLUS, SE SUPONE QUE TU Y YO SOMOS PAREJA SI QUERIAS TENER UN HIJO DEBERIAS TENERLO CONMIGO Y NO TENER HIJOS CON OTRAS PERSONAS – grito James enojado todos miraron a James que estaba furioso. Harry furioso se acercó a James y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que este cayera al suelo, los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Harry cambiaron a rojo sangre, lo que indicaba que estaba realmente enojado.

\- Por favor, recuérdenme no hacer enojar a Harry – susurro Ron a su hermano que miraba toda la escena que pasaba este asintió por lo dicho de su hermano

\- JAMAS TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI PAPA, POTTER! – gruño Harry enojado – MI PADRE NO TE DIJO NADA CUANDO LIAM SE PRESENTO NO LE RECRIMINO, NO LE DIJO NADA ACERCA DE USTED Y SOBRE REGULUS – gruño enojado apretando los puños – ADEMÁS TÚ FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN TRAICIONAR A MI PADRE, FUE TODO CULPA TUYA NO LA DE MI PADRE ASI QUE MEJOR QUEDATE CALLADO – Tom miro a James que se calló al comprender lo que el ojiverde le dijo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Harry? – pregunto Tom a su hijo, temiendo que la respuesta sea lo que estaba imaginando y es que solo había que pensar y lo único que salía era que James ya le engañaba con Black menor

\- Lo lamento padre, pero No diré nada. Porque si digo algo el futuro podría cambiar y eso es muy peligroso – exclamo Harry a su padre – ya hemos cambiando algo con nuestra llegada lo que ha hecho que haya un ligero cambio así que si hablamos podemos cambiarlo por completo – Hermione miro a su amigo que se pasó una mano por la cabeza - o incluso podemos desaparecer – se acercó a su papa y lo abrazo

\- Ron querido porque no le dices a tus padres que somos pareja – interrumpió un Slytherin acercándose a Ron y abrazándolo por la espalda

\- ¡BLAIZE ZABINI ALÉJATE DE ESE ESTUPIDO GRYFFINDOR AHORA MISMO!– grito enojado Draco todos miraron a Lucius ya que era obvio que Draco se parecía a su papa

\- Lucius – Remus miro ahora a su novio

\- No es mi culpa – se defendió Lucius con una sonrisa cínica que decía claramente que estaba feliz por como era su hijo haciendo suspirar a su novio, el cual solo lo abrazo haciendo ruborizar al rubio mayor

\- Bueno les diré quién soy, y ya saben quién es mi madre – Blaize suspiro – gracias Draco – se escuchó el sarcasmo en su voz, se separó un poco del Gryffindor, pero no totalmente – soy Blaize Zabini, mi madre es Arabella Zabini y mi padre es Amos Diggory – miro a su padre que abrió los ojos sorprendido a tal punto de querer desmayarse pero un grito lo detuvo

\- ¿QUEEE? – grito Arabella como Amos mirando sorprendido a Blaize – ¡¿CÓMO QUE ME CASE CON UN HUFFLEPUFF?! - no podía creer que se casó con un Hufflepuff – DIME QUE MIENTES – suplico Arabella a su hijo

\- Oh querida madre no seas exagerada estas felizmente casada con papa, ahora que lo veo Cedric se parece mucho a papa, es como si fueran dos gotas de agua – miro a su madre que se estaba a punto de desmayar pero Narcissa la volvió a despertar con una cachetada haciendo que la Slytherin se sobara la mejilla

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO! – grito enojada a Narcissa que solo sonreía

\- Te ibas a desmayar, y como buena amiga lo evite – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo enojar aún más a Arabella

\- PERO NO TENIAS QUE GOLPEARME – iba a seguir gritándole a su "mejor amiga" pero fue interrumpida por su "futuro esposo"

\- Espera ¿Cedric? – pregunto Amos a su hijo

\- Si, Cedric, es mi hermano mayor papa – respondió Blaize

\- Tengo dos hijos con un Hufflepuff – ahora sí que Arabella no pudo más y cayo desmayada, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver la elegancia con la que se desmayó, saliendo de su asombro sus amigos la pusieran cómodamente en la banca

\- Tranquilos se despertara ahorita – Narcissa miro a su amiga que estaba completamente desmayada

\- Bien, mientras la Sra. Diggory se despierta continuemos. Hola soy Griseld Crouch-Pettigrew – la chica se presentó y todos voltearon a ver a la niña, es que era increíble que el frio de Crouch haya tenido una hija y más aun con Pettigrew - mi padre es el genial Bartemius Crouch y mi papa es Peter Pettigrew – la chica corrió abrazar a su padre que estaba en Shock

\- ME CASE CON ESE ESTUPIDO GRYFFINDOR– grito Bartemius saliendo del Shock miro a Peter que estaba sorprendido, bueno para ser más específicos parecía haberse convertido en piedra, literalmente.

\- BARTEMIUS NO DIGAS MALAS PALABRA HAY UNA NIÑA PRESENTE – exclamo Narcissa con el ceño fruncido

\- Querida Narcissa tu eres la menos para decirme eso – exclamo Crouch mirando a la niña que aún seguía abrazándolo - Mocosa dime como es que Pettigrew y yo terminamos juntos – pregunto el Slytherin a la niña Gryffindor

\- Crouch es increíble que le digas mocosa a tu hija – exclamo Remus negando con la cabeza

\- Tranquilo tío Remus padre siempre he a dicho mocosos – Griseld miro a el Gryffindor que abrió los ojos

\- ¿Tío Remus? - la miro sorprendido

\- Así es, tu eres mi padrino, papa lo eligió como padre eligió Tío Lucius como padrino– miro a los dos que miraron a ambos hombres que voltearon a ver a la joven que aún estaba abrazada a Barty

\- Ya nada me sorprende, y tú eres hija de ese simplón de Thomas Parkison – Sirius sorprendió a todos puesto que no había gritado y solo había señalado a la pelinegra que lo miro fríamente e hizo una mueca por lo dicho de Sirius

\- Así que eres mi hija – el Slytherin miro a su hija

\- Si querido tío, Pansy es hija tuya – hablo Liam a su tío sorprendiendo a Thomas

\- Por favor, no me digas que me case con la loca de Bellatrix – suplico a su hija que negó con la cabeza

\- No, tu esposa es la querida y muy sexy tía Cyssa – Alex miro a Narcissa que abrió la boca y recordó como sus seres querido la llamaban vio a Liam, Alex y miro a Pansy

\- Los dos son unos estúpidos e imbéciles saben si no fueran de la respetable familia Black hace años los hubiera dejado en el bosque prohibido y un carajo yo quería decirle quien era mis padres – Narcissa sonrió no cabía duda que era hija tanto como de ella y de Thomas – genial mis queridos primos arruinan todos desde el comienzo – exclamo con sarcasmo Pansy mirando con odio a sus dos primos que pusieron una sonrisa burlona

\- Vamos primis no te enojes – Liam estaba al lado de Alex

\- Eres una exagerada como tía Cyssa – exclamo Alex

\- Agarrare la espada de Harry y con Ava se los meteré por todos los agujeros que ustedes tengáis y…– Hermione le tapó la boca de a Pansy, suspiro de alivio a ver como la Slytherin se tranquilizaba. Pansy era la princesa de Slytherin, es una sangre pura, pero ella tenía el mismo léxico como su mama y su tía Bellatrix, cuando se enojaba. Todos los Black aun no entendían de donde sacaron ese Léxico era un misterio sin resolver.

\- "El léxico más lindo de todo el mundo" - pensó en voz alta y con sarcasmo, Regulus viendo a sus dos primas que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Todos los Black son estúpidos – Hermione miro a los Black que la miraron mal - ¿Qué? pero si es verdad ustedes son locos, posesivos, idiotas y mal hablados – termino de decir la Gryffindor

\- TODO ESTO ES HERMOSO, MI AMIGO REMUS ESTA CASADO CON LA SERPIENTE ALBINA, MI MEJOR AMIGO CASADO CON MI QUERIDÍSIMO HERMANO, PETER CASADO CON EL IDIOTA DE CROUCH, ARTHUR ESTA CON UN SLYTHERIN ESTOS TENDRA COMO 100 HIJOS, YO CASADO CON UN PIRATA, EVANS CASADA CON UNA SERPIENTE TAMBIEN, AHORA MI VIDA NO PUEDE SER MAS NORMAL – todos vieron al exagerado Sirius que tenía un aura de tristeza al su alrededor – AHORA ME FALTA QUE ME DIGA QUE BELLATRIX SE CASO CON UN MUGGLE O UN GRYFFINDOR – solo con sarcasmo

\- En realidad padre – Alex miro a su padre que esperaba la repuesta

\- Tía Bellatrix se casó con un Ravenclaw – Pansy miro a su tía que dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw

\- ME CASE CON UN ESTUPIDO DE RAVENCLAW! – chillo Bellatrix mirando a todos los Ravenclaw y la mesa estaba más asustada por la reacción de la loca Slytherin "quien será el pobre que se casó con Bellatrix" le sentía muchas lastima fue el pensamiento de todos

\- ¿Quién es la pobre alma que se casó con Bellatrix? – exclamo Lucius

\- La pobre alma es el hermano mayor de papa – Harry miro a su papa que abrió los ojos

\- ¿QUEE?! – grito Severus mirado a Harry que trago duro, es que se le había salido, olvido que su papa era muy posesivo con su familia "Era mejor no decirle nada" pensó Harry mirando a su papa

\- ¿Damián con Bellatrix? – Severus alzo una ceja mirando a su hijo y de repente soltó una carcajada – ¡el pacifico de mi hermano mayor con Bellatrix! – mostro sus diente en una sonrisa – eso no me lo puedo creer, no lo había imaginado en toda mi vida como pirata – Severus dejo de reír para mirar a Bellatrix – jajajajajaja Querida Bellatrix mi hermano es un pacífico no es como mi padres o yo. Pero no te dejes engañar cuando lo enfadas puedes ser el mismo Hades, no incluso peor jajaj – explico riendo Severus como si estuviera hablando de clases de pociones

\- O por todo los mares esto le contare a todos los pirata y a los que vea – Sam miro a su amigo que negó con la cabeza

Todos estaban riéndose a costa de Bella y cuando esta se arto y estuvo a punto de lanzar maldiciones especialmente a los Gryffindors (N.A.A. (Nota de la amiga de la autora) se nota que soy Slytherin) que los muy bastardos estaban que se revolcaban de la risa. Cuando estuvo lista con la varita en mano y maldición en la lengua a punto de lanzarla "gracias" a Salazar o no sé quién que ayudo a los "pobres", fue interrumpida por un grito.

\- USTEDES NIÑATOS ESTUPIDOS E INGRATOS – una luz rodeo el comedor y se escuchó una voz masculina y los que aparecieron fueron Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Sam Urley, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Bartemius Crouch, Arthur Weasley y Narcissa Black

\- Oh mierda estamos muertos – fue el pensamiento en conjunto de los jóvenes al ver a sus padres allí y solo rogaban a Salazar, Merlín, Gryffindor, Zeus, Hades, Poseidón y a quien sabe quién más que les ayuden

\- Ho…hola padres – saludo Harry a sus dos padres que lo miraban furiosos

\- Eeehh hola – saludo Draco a sus dos padres, este trago duro por la mirada que su padre le dirigía a el

\- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY-LUPIN – grito enojado Remus mirando a su hijo que tragaba duro

\- Draco me puedes decir ¡¿Qué carajo estabas pensando en seguir a estos inútiles Gryffindor?! ¡No te crie para que fueras un irresponsable como esos inútiles! – y hay estaba la lengua venenosa que soltaba Lucius en este momento, todos los Gryffindor miraron mal a Lucius del futuro

\- "No ha cambiado en nada" – pensaron todos al ver a Lucius maldiciendo a los Gryffindor

\- Oh vaya soy genial en el futuro – exclamo Lucius viendo a su yo del futuro regañar a su hijo, todos negaron con la cabeza Lucius nunca cambiaria ni aunque estuviera con el bueno de Remus

\- Padre – Draco intento ver a su padre y este negó con la cabeza

\- De esta no te salvas Dragón – Remus estaba muy serio más de lo normal

\- Pero padre – se quejó Draco haciendo un puchero y haciendo babear al ojiverde vestido de pirata

\- Pero nada Draco y cómo te gusta tanto estar con los inútiles de Gryffindor vas a pasar dos meses con Harry y tres meses con los Weasley – Lucius sentencio a su hijo que se puso pálido y de rodillas empezó a rogar que no le hiciera esa maldad pero Lucius solo lo miro con la barbilla en alto

\- No, es y es mi última palabra y Remus no quiero que les quite el castigo y si lo haces te juro que no me tocaras por un año – miro a su esposo que trago duro y miro a su hijo que le suplicaba

\- Lo siento Draco pero tu papa tiene razón – todos miraron con sorpresa a Remus, es que un año sin tocar a su amor, no gracias mejor salvar su pellejo

\- ERES UN TRAIDOR PADRE – Draco se cruzó de brazo y miro mal a su padre que suspiro de frustración ahora tenía a dos rubios enojados lo bueno que el mayor no lo haría dormir en el sofá

\- Hola mama – Rabastan II miraba a su madre que tenía una expresión furiosa que nunca se vio en ella

\- Sabes lo que has causado Rabastan – Lily tenia los brazos cruzados

\- Si madre, lo siento – agacho la cabeza no quería que su madre y su padre se enojara con él

\- Bien tu castigo, será que vas a estar dos meses sin ver a tu novio, esos dos meses vas a cuidar a tus dos hermanos – exclamo Lily a su hijo que estaba callado

\- Bien madre – sabía que no ganaría nada si replicara con su madre es más si lo hacia lo único que lograría era empeorar las cosas

\- Alex – Sam miro a su hijo que intentaba huir pero Pansy le lanzo un hechizo para que no escapara

\- Padre, te juro que no fue mi idea, fue idea de Liam – dijo son una mirada inocente mientras señalaba a su primo

\- ¡TRAIDOR! – grito Liam enojado pero se cayó al ver a su papa mirarlo con enojo en sus ojos

\- No me voy a creer el cuento de que no fue tu idea Alex – miro a su hijo que temblaba de miedo – tu castigo será pasarla con tu abuela Walburga – todos miraron a Alex que abrió los ojos con terror

\- Por favor padre, mejor déjame en una isla desierta pero no me mandes con la abuela Walburga, por favor, ella, ella ¡está loca! - exclamo Alex mirando a su padre que negó con la cabeza

\- No y punto. Alex no te vas a salir con la tuya esta vez, créeme Sirius no te salvara de esta querido hijo – todo el comedor tembló de miedo ante la mirada que Sam le dirigió a su hijo y pensaron "que amenaza hizo Sam del futuro para que Sirius no ayudara a su hijo"

\- Hijo – Regulus tenía una expresión que asusto a todas las mesas menos la de Slytherin incluso asusto a su hermano Sirius, el cual temblaba por la expresión de Regulus

\- Nunca vi esa expresión en mi hermano – Sirius le dijo a James que miraba al Regulus del pasado y paso su mirada al del futuro, los Slytherin en cambio si conocían esa expresión muy bien y era cuando Regulus se enojada demasiado, y en ese momento era mejor mantenerse lo más alejados que se podía de él, porque si no podrían perder su vida o peor aún a su "amiguito"

\- Sé que eres tan culpable como todos – estaba de brazos cruzado y Liam no se movía por el miedo que tenía – así que, vas a tener el mismo castigo que Alex, lo vas a pasar con mi padres y espero que les hagas caso Liam porque te juro por Salazar que jamás volverás hacer una broma en tu vida – después de decir eso abrazo a Liam que suspiro

\- Padre – tanto Theodore como Ron tragaron saliva al ver a su padre, es que a pesar de que todos creyeran que Arthur nunca se enojaba eso era mentira, pues cuando lo hacía era peor que el mismo hades o peor que el padre de Harry.

\- Sabemos que estamos castigados por un año – termino Theo mirando a su padre que lo veía alternativamente a él y a su hermano – lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido – él sabía que su padre aceptaría sus disculpas aunque no se salvaran de su castigo, sabía que su padre quería que aprendieran a aceptar las consecuencias de sus errores

\- Me alegra que acepten su errores queridos hijos – pensaba que castigo ponerle a sus dos hijos – los dos van ayudar a su tía Muriel durante una semana – hablo a los dos que palidecieron, pero aun así aceptaron su castigo

\- De acuerdo padre – dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Padre – Griseld corrió abrazar a su padre que le pego un cocorrón en la cabeza

\- Que te he dicho mocosa de juntarte con los inútiles de Alex y Liam, ellos son una mala influencia para ti – Barty miro a su hija que se sobaba la cabeza

\- "Qué clase de padre es Bartemius" – pensaron todos al ver la escena

\- ¿Con quién me case? – fue la pregunta mental que se hizo Peter

\- Padre porque me trata así – puso lágrimas de cordero pero Bartemius solo la miro con el ceño fruncido

\- No voy a caer en eso mocosa y deje esa lágrimas de cordero que no te queda para nada – Griseld se limpió la cara y se cruzó de brazos – no soy como tu papá al que le engañas con ellas – exclamo sorprendiendo a todos en el comedor

\- Pero padre, no fue culpa mía que el par de cabezas huecas me convencieran – todos se sorprendieron que la hija de Peter y Barty no fuera como ellos pensaban

\- ¡Esa no es una excusa! – exclamo enojado – ¡SABES QUE TANTO TUS HERMANOS COMO YO ODIAMOS QUE TU PAPA ESTE TRISTE Y ESO FUE LO TÚ QUE HICISTE MOCOSA! – la joven cambio su cara a una de tristeza

\- ¿Papa, está bien? – pregunto la joven mirando a su padre que negó con la cabeza

\- Cuando te fuiste se puso a llorar, tus hermanos tuvieron que consolarlo – Griseld se sentía fatal te lastimar a su papa, el que lo lastimaba pagaba muy caro las consecuencias y tanto su papa como sus hermanos adoraban a su papa, el castigo por hacerle derramar una sola lagrima a su papa, era de no imaginárselo – yo no pondré tu castigo, lo harán tus hermanos – finalizo Barty y su mirada se dirigió donde Blaize

\- Oh genial – soltó Griseld con sarcasmo, sabía que sus hermanos iban a disfrutar el castigo, que ellos le iba a poner a ella

\- Blaize, Arabella te manda a decir que cuando lleguemos, desea hablar contigo y muy seriamente sobre lo sucedido – exclamo mirando a Blaize que estaba en silencio, quien simplemente asintió completamente en blanco. Ron lo vio se preocupó y se acercó a abrazarlo sacando una pequeña sonrisa al Zabini.

\- Madre – Pansy miro a su madre que tenía una expresión como la que Regulus puso

\- Querida hija,… ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE HE DICHO SOBRE JUNTARTE CON LOS IDIOTAS HIJOS DE MIS PRIMOS?! – exclamo enojada haciendo que Sirius protestara siendo obviamente ignorando sacándole un puchero haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes por la actitud tan infantil del Black mayor

\- Pero mama – Pansy y le iba a decir pero se calló con la mirada que le mando su madre

\- ¡PERO NADA PANSY! – todo el mundo temblara ante la mirada de Narcissa

\- Bien, pues como te gusta estar tanto con tus primos, vas a pasar con ellos toda las vacaciones – todo vieron la cara de horror de Pansy

\- ¡Pero! ¡Mamá iba a ir a conocer a los padres de Mione! – exclamo Pansy a su madre

\- No vas a ir Pansy, y es mi última palabra– Narcissa no hablo más a su hija

\- Padres – Harry estaba muy nervioso al ver a sus dos padres

\- HARRYNSON TOBÍAS RIDDLE-SNAPE – grito enojado Tom caminando donde su hijo estaba temblando de miedo su padre tenía los ojos rojos – ¡QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE! – todo el mundo temblaba y más de los del pasado que miraban a Tom furioso

\- Padre – exclamo Harry viendo a sus dos padres que estaban con los brazos cruzados – yo – intento explicar pero Tom lo callo con la mirada

\- Harry,… sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarte en una isla desierta o encerrarte en Azkaban, para que aprendas – todos miraron a Severus que apretaba su espada con furia, los del pasado sintieron lastima por Harry

\- Pero, Papa si ya me has dejado en una isla desierta cuando hundí el príncipe mestizo - Severus como Sam abrieron los ojos al máximo y los otros no podían creer que Severus haya dejado a su hijo en una isla

\- ENTONCES TE ANCLARE AL FONDO DEL OCÉANO – grito con furia sorprendiendo a más de uno

\- Podría morir – fue la simple respuesta y no se dio cuenta de que estaba empeorando las cosas

\- PUES HABERLO PENSADO ANTES – Viendo que su hijo lo único que lograba era empeorar las cosas decidió intervenir

\- Cof cof cálmate Severus que le hará daño al bebe – dijo sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo los jóvenes del futuro

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – se escuchó el grito tanto como los del pasado como los del futuro

\- Pues eso, queríamos decirles en la cena, pero ustedes tan lindos SE LES OCURRIO LA MAGNIFICA IDEA DE DESAPARECER – termino de decir Severus haciendo que el ojiverde menor se estremeciera

\- Lo siento – se intentó disculpa con su papa

\- SI LAS COSAS SE RESOLVIERAN CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA NO HABRIAN GUERRAS - soltó con sarcasmo a su hijo

\- Severus cálmate el Medimago dijo que no era bueno que te estresaras – Tom intento tranquilizar a su esposo pero esto lo miro enojado

\- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¡COMO COÑO ME CALMARE SI A ESTOS IDIOTAS SE LE OCURRIO DESAPARECER! – grito Severus mas enojado haciendo que su magia se saliera de control – ¡Y QUERIA DECIRLE QUE VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO PERO TODO SE ESTROPEO POR CULPAS DE ELLOS! – de la nada empezó a llorar haciendo que Tom agarrara a su esposo por la cintura y le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo. Después de que Severus se tranquilo gracias a Tom porque si no lo hubiera tranquilizados más de uno ya estaría muerto ahorita, Tom miro a su hijo que trago duro por la mirada que este le daba

\- Harrynson, estarás castigado pasaras las vacaciones en casa haciendo pociones – Tom aun abrazaba a su esposo por la cintura

\- Pe…pero yo odio pociones, además iba a ir de paseo con mi novio – Harry intento salir del castigo pero por la mirada que le dabas sus padres no se iba a salvar

\- Pues no lo harás, además Draco también está castigado – Severus miro a su ahijado que palideció junto a Harry

\- Q…quien dijo que era dr.. Malfoy – todo el mundo vio que Harry estaba nervioso

\- ¿… en es serio hijo?, eso es algo obvio – dijo sonriendo Severus

\- No sé de qué hablas – intento hacerse el loco pero no le funciono

\- Así, bueno supongo que es verdad, ya que Draco en este momento está abrazado a Theo y a punto de bes… - miro donde estaba su ahijado y Theo haciendo que Harry volteara a ver

\- NOTT SUELTA A DRACO EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Severus fue interrumpido por el grito de su hijo que al escuchar lo dicho por su padre simplemente grito pero al voltearse noto que su padre sonreía maléficamente y que Draco estaba abrazado sí, pero con su padre y que al oírlos se había puesto rojo, Ron que también había oído se había desmayado sobre su novio

\- … - todo el comedor estaba en silencio si pasara un Dementor no le prestaría atención

\- Bueno hijo, que bueno que no es cierto ¿verdad? – Harry ya no dijo nada más pues se había vendido el solo – bueno no importa ahora solo recuerda tu castigo - todos vieron a Tom hacer un pentagrama y poner el gira tiempo en el medio después de que este terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con ayuda de Lucius hizo un portal para irse pero fueron detenidos por un grito

\- ESPEREN – gritaron los del pasado a sus versiones del futuro que se le quedaron mirando

\- Por favor no se vayan, queremos saber más – Remus quería saber cómo termino con Lucius, pero los del futuro negaron con la cabeza

\- No podemos decirle nada más y cuando nos vayamos Tom lanzara un hechizo para que olviden todo lo que paso aquí – Severus miro a su marido que miraba el portal

\- Pero no es justo – se quejó Lucius con un puchero

\- Sabemos que no es justo pero las cosas son así – Remus miro a la versión joven de su esposo dándole una sonrisa calidad

\- Regulus miro a James del pasado también a su versión del pasado y puso una cara de tristeza, sintió una mano en su hombre y volteo a ver a Severus – estoy bien paso hace tiempo – les dedico una sonrisa a los dos. Tom se acercó a la versión de su esposo y toco con delicadeza la mejilla de este haciendo que este se sonrojara

\- Sigue siendo fuerte Severus no dejes que nadie te intimide – le sonrió con delicadeza al Slytherin que estaba rojo como un tomate

\- Tom eres el mejor esposo que he tenido - Severus del futuro se acercó a su esposo del pasado – te amo mucho Tom y eres adorable – abrazo a la versión del pasado de su esposo se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios se separó y fue donde estaba su esposo que lo miraba con un poco de celos en sus ojos – no seas celoso, eres tu – todos vieron al Tom del futuro abrazar posesivamente a Severus, que rio antes lo celos de su marido

\- Hay que irnos – Tom miro a los otros que fueron donde estaba ellos

\- Adiós a todos – los del pasado se despidieron del futuro, estos entraron al portal haciendo que este se cerrara y una luz rodeo a todos dejando inconscientes cuando despertaron se preguntaron qué había ocurrido, nadie recordaba nada excepto Dumbledore que tenía una sonrisa en los labios y les conto que un alumno de Hogwarts había hecho una broma

 **Dos días después**

\- Todo el comedor estaban tranquilo nadie recordaba lo que paso hace dos días atrás, Dumbledore vio a su maestro de DCAO viendo a Severus y este lo miraba disimuladamente, algunos Gryffindor miraban a la mesa de Slytherin, Sirius miraba a su compañero de casa y dos Slytherin miraba la mesa de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

\- Que empiece la diversión – pensó Dumbledore divertido

 **Hace dos días atrás En el futuro **

\- Cuando todos llegaron al futuro son recibidos por los demás que no había ido al pasado

\- SI LO VUELVEN HACER LES JURO QUE LOS METERE A TODOS EN AZKABAN – Tom miro a los jóvenes que temblaron

\- Hermano cuéntanos como era todo en el pasado – Fred se acercó a su hermano que empezó a contar todo lo que sucedió, pero fueron callados con unos gritos, castigos y después con abrazos y regaños…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿** **que les parecio?le gusto, espero que si, si quiere saber como fue que terminaron juntos o como fue que se enamoraron deje un comentario y are la historia para que sepan como fue que se enamoraron cada una de nuestras pareja y como tuvieron a sus hijos**


End file.
